Dream Demons
by LadyCizzle
Summary: A dream demon sends Billie to a alternate reality in hopes that she would hurt so badly she would commit suicide so that he can steal her soul. IF you like it Please Review, I take the good and the bad
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it takes places about six months after the finally. It has some Billie bashing in it but I do not hate her, she is just the most vulnerable and the easiest to attack

Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed or any other charaters besides Olzak, if I did I would be in the Bahamas right now drinking margartias.

**Chapter One-Nowhere To Turn**

It has been a few months after the Ultimate Battle. Billie who is still distraught over her sisters death and has no one left in her life. The Halliwell sisters do not know what to do about her because she has not been back since the battle. Since then she has buried her sister and dropped out of college and is living in a small apartment on the east side. She sold her parents house and put the rest of the money in savings for the future. Billie wants to plead for forgiveness but things do not go always as planned

Billie arrives at the Halliwell manor to ask for forgiveness but she hears a conversation not meant for her ears.

**Billie**: You can do this, they took you in and you betrayed them. You cannot expect them to forgive you after a couple of months but you have to make things right.

She walks into the manor because the door is unlocked but she stops walking when she hears voices in the kitchen

**Phoebe**: I know that what she did was wrong but you can't just dump her

**Piper**: Of course I can after what she did to my sons, why should I even consider doing it

**Phoebe**: Because it was an accident, it is not like we have made mistakes in our lives. Stop being so stubborn.

Piper: I am not being stubborn, I am being a mother and I said no

**Billie**: I can't believe I hurt them that bad, they never want to see me again.

Billie goes running out of the doorway of the manor before she hears the rest of the conversation.

**Phoebe**: Come on Piper, the girl is only a toddler at magic school. It is not like she meant to push Wyatt on the ground.

**Piper**: That is not the point, the teacher should have been watching what she was up too. That girl was practically torturing my son. Now my word is final until they get a new teacher to watch over my boys they are not going back.

**Phoebe**: Okay, your word is final. By the way have you heard from Billie, I mean it has been five months and we haven't heard from her.

**Piper**: I know what she did was horrible but she what she did in the end to save us her must be eating her up inside. Plus she still has clothes over here so I thought that she would have come over by now.

**Phoebe**: Maybe she thinks that we hate her

**Piper**: No we don't hate her, she just wanted to be with her sister and that is understandable. She could have came to us when she was burying her sister

**Phoebe**: I wonder how she got her buried, it is not like she had a body.

**Piper**: Maybe she used a spell to convince the world that she died in a car accident, it is not like she could tell the mortician that she killed her own sister for the greater good. Hey maybe we should call for Paige. She could maybe sense where she is and we could go find her.

Phoebe: Worth a shot, Paige

**Back at Billie's Apartment **

Billie after hearing what the sisters said has ran back into her apartment.

**Billie**: They hate me that much well that is fine by me. I hate them too. I hate my parents for abandoning me. Christy for not letting me save her. And I hate myself for being manipulated. (She starts to break things using her tk'ing power to break everything in her site.) I hate you all. No one wants me then fine I will end everything.

(She goes to her dresser and grabs some pen and paper and she writes a spell. the spell is to stop her from getting magical healing)

**Billie**: The only way to end this pain is to end my miserable life. Nobody wants me and it is over

**I call upon the ancient power**

**To end this pain within this hour**

**To make sure that my life can end**

**And no magic can heal me again**

She then goes to the medicine cabinet grabs a bottle of sleeping pills and she grabs a bottle of gin that she took from her parents house and starts to down the whole bottle of

pills and gin. She also starts to write a note

_To anyone that finds me,_

_I have tried but I cannot go on with this life anymore. I have tried but it is not working. everyone that I have ever loved has left me or despises me and I cannot live with that anymore. If I am hurting anyone then I am sorry, but it has to end this way. This pain is too much and I have to end it. To the Halliwell sisters please find it in your heart to forgive me. I have to go now the medicine is working and the pain is ended._

_Love Always, Billie_

**Billie**: It won't be long now and this will all be over. (She goes and lays on the bed and starts to fall into a deep sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Lost and Found**

**The Manor**

**Paige**: Well I can't sense her because she is not my charge anymore and she is completely off my radar

**Phoebe**: Well maybe we should check her room to see if she left any address to where she might be. I don't know but I have a bad feeling about her

They go to Billie's old room and check through her things.

**Piper**: Well I don't see anything that could help us find her, Phoebe see if you can get a premonition from her things.

**Phoebe**: Okay I'll(she then enters premonition)

**Premonition**

_She see Billie on a bed sleeping or passed out and she see the room is a mess. Her eyes see the dresser where the bottle of pills and gin were. She sees that both are empty and she sees the note beside them. She recognizes the note to be a suicidal note._

**End of Premonition**

**Piper**: What is it what did you see

**Phoebe**: Oh my God, she is killing herself(she says in a panic state)

**Paige**: What do you mean she is killing herself

**Phoebe**: She is killing herself, with a bottle of pills and gin. She left a note.

**Piper**: Well we have to save her, everybody lets go the attic

They run to the attic

Paige is scry and Phoebe and Piper are looking through the book

**Paige**: Dammit I can't find her she must have cloaked herself somehow.

**Piper**: Well we have to save her, we can't let her die, not like this

**Phoebe**: To call a lost witch, we have to use to call a lost witch spell

(They all crowd around the book and start to recite the spell together)

**Piper, Phoebe, and Paige:**

**Powers of the witches rise **

**Course unseen across the skies**

**Come to us we call you near**

**Come to us and settle here**

Just then lights surround the attic floor and in their presences they see Billie near death. All three sisters run towards her to see if she is okay

**Phoebe**: Oh my god, please don't die wake up Billie wake up

**Piper**: Paige heal her, hurry up

**Paige**: I'm trying but she is blocking me somehow.

**Phoebe**: How can she be blocking you.(she is holding Billie's head in her lap)

**Billie**: (whispering quietly). You can't heal me with magic, I cast a spell, please just let me die

**Piper**: No magic can heal you but the doctors can. Leo brings your ass up here now.

Leo runs up the stairs into the attic

**Leo**: I was trying to feed the boys (looks down and sees Billie) what happened to her

**Paige**: She tried to kill herself and we have to take her to the hospital. I need you to carry her while we orb

**Phoebe**: Hurry Leo before it is too late

Leo picks up Billie in his arms and Paige orbs them to the hospital. A couple of seconds later she orbs back and says that they rushed her to the ICU

**Piper**: We have to get the boys over to Dad's and then we can orb to the hospital.

**Paige and Phoebe**: Okay

Paige, Phoebe and Piper orb out with theboys


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Anticipation**

**The Hospital**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are in the waiting room in the hospital waiting on news from Billie

**Piper**: What is taking so long, why can't they tell us what is going on.

**Leo**: Things like this take time, she probably had to get her stomach pumped.

**Phoebe**: Why didn't we try to help her, she has no one and we were not there. She could die

**Paige**: It is not our fault, she could have came to us to you know

**Piper**: But she probably thought after what she did that we hated her. Can I ask a question who left the front door open.

**Leo**: What

**Piper**: When I went to get the boys I saw the front door open. Paige and you orbed from the attic and Phoebe and I orbed from the kitchen so who left the door open.

**Phoebe**: When I came by I closed the door, unless Billie did.

Piper: But she didn't come to the house today

**Phoebe**: Maybe she did, when I was in the kitchen with you Piper I felt anger and pain. I thought it was coming from you but it could have been Billie

**Paige**: So why would she run off, I mean if she wanted to talk you two were there

**Piper**: Unless

**Leo**: Unless what

**Piper**: Unless she heard me say that I was never going to forgive her and that she hurt my sons

**Phoebe**: But you wasn't talking about her, you were talking about the kid from magic school

**Paige**: But if she ran off before she heard Piper talk about magic school she could have easily concluded that she was talking about her

**Piper**: Oh my god, this is all my fault, if she dies it will be my fault

**Leo**: She will make and it will not be your fault

**Doctor**: Are you the family of Billie Jenkins

**Everyone**: Yes

**Doctor**: You don't look like family.

**Phoebe**: Well technically we aren't her real family, but we are the closes thing to it

**Doctor**: I am sorry but I can only release information to the immediate family member

**Piper**: She has no family, her parents and her sister were her only family and they are dead. She is like a sister to us so cut this crap out and tell us how she is.

**Doctor**: Well you brought her in just in time, she was close to death. For a while her heart stopped but we were able to get it going again. Then we had to had to pump her stomach but now she should be fine.

**Phoebe**: How long will she be in the hospital

**Doctor**: About a day or two, we want to keep her for observation, plus we want to get her some counseling. Has she been depressed lately.

**Paige**: Like we said she lost her parents a while back and her sister was killed a few months later. Wouldn't you be depressed also

**Piper**: Look we don't care about counseling, alright. Can we see her

**Doctor**: Well maybe one of you can

**Leo**: Piper you go and see how she is doing.

**Doctor**: Room 220


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Face to Face**

**Billie's Hospital Room**

Piper walks into Billie's room you has not awoken yet

**Piper**: Billie, can you hear open your eyes

**Billie**: _(Who is thinking)Piper, what are you doing here. Why am I here._

**Piper**: What the hell would you thinking, trying to kill yourself.

**Billie**: _I was alone and I needed it to end, just let me end it. I have no one else or nothing else to live for._

**Piper**: Why would you do this, you are so much better than this. You have so much to live for.

**Billie**_: No, I don't I had you guys but you hate me and my family is all dead because of me._

**Piper**: You better wake up or I will blow your ass into a million pieces.

Billie opens her eyes and looks at Piper

**Billie**: Why did you save me, why didn't you let me die.

**Piper**: Phoebe had a premonition about what you had done and we had to save you

**Billie**: No I was supposed to die because I hurt everyone that I come in contact with.

**Piper**: No you were not, why do you keep saying that.

**Billie**: It has to be done and I will make it happen it happen

**Piper**: Over our dead bodies.

**Billie**: What do you mean our, who else is here

**Piper**: Paige, Phoebe and Leo. And after you get out of the hospital, you are coming back to stay at the manor.

**Billie**: You can't make me come back to live with you

**Piper: **Wanna bet

**In this time and magic hour**

**I call upon Billie's powers**

**And I bind them with this spell**

**That can only be undone by this Halliwell**

**Billie**: What did you do to me

**Piper**: I just binded your powers

**Billie**: You wouldn't(she looked at the TV and tried to turn up the volume but nothing happened)

**Piper**: I would and I did.

**Billie**: Why do you keep doing this to me, just leave me alone

**Piper**: Why so we can watch you try to end your life, no we will do that.

**Billie**: Why does it matter, I am alone and I have no one while you have your family. You don't know how I feel right now.

**Piper**: How you feel, if you have forgotten I lost a sister too and it hurts like hell everyday to think about

**Billie**: That is completly different your sister was killed by a demon. My sister was killed by the only family that she had left, me. So our stories are different

**Piper**: But you can't just go off and kill herself, what about your destiny. You have a future.

**Billie**: My destiny, the angel of destiny said that it was my destiny to find my sister. She didn't tell me that she would be evil or that she would have to die by my hands. She left that part out, if I would have known that her life would have ended like it did, I would have never found her. Like I said I am done and it is over because I have nothing left to live for.

Billie is now in an emotional state and is crying while laying on her pillow.

**Piper**: Like we said, after you are released from the hospital you are coming to stay at the manor whether you like it or not. This is not over.

Piper turns out the lights and leaves Billie's room

**Billie**: Why couldn't they let me die in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Back To Life**

It has been a week and Billie has now been released from the hospital. She tried to sneak out of the hospital at an earlier release time but is caught by Paige and is quickly orbed to the manor.

**Inside the Hospital**

**Nurse**: Well Miss Jenkins it has been a week and you are free to go

**Billie**: Thank you so where do I sign

**Nurse**: Oh I am afraid that it says that a Mrs. Halliwell is supposed to sign you out before you can go.

**Billie**: Dammit(under her breathe). Well she was but she called last night and told me to go ahead and meet her at her house.

**Nurse**: Are you sure she said that

**Billie**: Yea because she is very busy, she has some inventory to do at her club P3 and her husband has to watch the kids. So he will be there when I get there

**Nurse**: Well if that is what she said, then who am I to argue. Here you go sign these and you can be on your way.

**Billie**: Thank you so much.

Signs the papers and walks outside to get a taxi

**Outside the Hospital**

**Billie**: Don't worry about it, I signed myself out and there is no way the sisters will find me

**Paige**: Wanna Bet

**Billie**: How did you know that I was here or that I was getting released early

**Paige**: That's easy, we put a tracking spell on you

**Billie**: You cannot keep using your magic on me, I am not a child.

**Paige**: We can and we will, now you are coming with me

**Billie**: Like hell I am, don't touch me dammit

Billie tries to run but is caught by Paige and is orbed to the manor

**The Manor**

**Billie**: Get the Hell off me, I want to go home

**Paige**: Hey everyone she's here

**Billie**: I do not want to be here, so let me go

Just then Leo, Phoebe, Piper and the boys into the living room along with Paige and Billie

**Phoebe**: (Goes to hug Billie hard) You have no idea how much you scared us and if you ever do that again, I will vanquish you

**Billie**: Phoebe I can't breath so get off of me and just let me go home where I belong.

**Piper**: Like I told you in the hospital, you are not going home you are going to stay here until you are better

**Billie**: Lets get a couple of things straight. 1) I am not staying here and 2) why do you care about what happens to me life.

**Paige**: Oh course we care, you were special to us and you know that.

**Billie**: Then why did Piper say that she hated me and couldn't forgive for what I did to her sons.

**Leo**: Billie she wasn't talking about you, she was talking about someone else.

**Billie**: Yeah right you hate me, all of you hate me. My parents hated me and my sister hated me so much that I was forced to choose sides and I didn't choose her. I killed the only family I had left.

**Phoebe**: (Feeling Billie's true feelings) You are lying. You feel alone and you are sad. You feel that you don't deserve forgiveness and you much rather be dead

**Billie**: (Breaking down to cry) I don't deserve your forgiveness and I hate myself for the pain that I caused. I just want to be alone and I need for this pain to end. This pain has to end.

Wyatt breaking free from Leo's hold and orbs over to Billie.

**Wyatt**: I miss you Aunt Billie, what's wong

**Billie**: (reaches out to hug Wyatt)I am so sorry Wyatt, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt any of you. If you let me go, I promise I will never come near you guys again.

**Piper**: Sorry but you are not leaving here until you are better. You room is ready and you can go up there whenever you like.

**Billie**: You can't make me stay here, don't you see it hurts to much to stay here. To look at the people that I hurt and killed. I can't do it

**Paige**: Well you don't have a choice. Billie Room (she orbed Billie to her room) Looks like you have your work cut out for you guys.

**Piper**: We can handle besides I binded her powers so she can't escape.

**Phoebe**: You what, she can write a spell to cancel yours out

**Piper**: No she can't because I am the only one that can reverse the spell. So you guys go I know that you have lunch dates.

**Paige**: Should we really go I mean she just got home

**Piper**: Yes you should, now I said go and have fun.

**Paige and Phoebe**: Okay

Paige and Phoebe orb out leaving just Piper and Leo and the boys

**Billie's Room**

**Billie**: I can't believe that I have to stay here and I don't have my powers so I can't leave. What am I going to do

Demon enters her room

**Demon**: I'll tell you what you can do, you can fall asleep and let me take control.

Billie tries to Tk the demon but forgets that Piper Binded her powers. The demon waves his hand over Billie's face and she goes into a deep slumber.

**Demon**: Now it is time to see what the sisters really think about you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Alternate Reality **

**Billie's Dream State**-every thing in Billie's dream state is in italics

_Billie wakes up and jumps out of her bed when she sees the demon standing over her._

_**Billie**: Who the hell are you get away from me_

_**Demon**: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Olzak. I have come to show you the truth in your dream state._

_**Billie**: What do you mean the truth_

_**Olzak**: It is time for to see the truth. The sisters don't care about you Billie, they brought you here to kill you_

_**Billie**: They don't want to kill me, they just want to help me._

_**Olzak**: Think about it Billie, Phoebe happens to get that premonition and Paige decides that you will stay at the manor. Not to mention Piper binded you powers. _

_**Billie**: No you are trying to save me, killing myself is not the way._

_**Olzak**: No they don't want to save you they want to kill you. They want finish what you started._

_**Billie**: What did I do, what did I start_

_**Olzak**: You tried to kill them, you stole Wyatt's power and they consider you a threat._

_**Billie**: But I killed my flesh and blood to save their lives. I gave up the rest of my family _

_to make sure that the sisters were safe._

_**Olzak**: They don't care about that, they will always resent you for it. Do you remember Cole_

_**Billie**: Phoebe's ex-husband what does he have to do with anything._

_**Olzak**: He was a powerful demon but fell in love, he gave up his whole entire life for that witch. And what did he get in return, he was vanquished._

_**Billie**: That was different, he tried to kill them not once but twice. He was even the source of all EVIL for god sakes, so we have nothing in common._

_**Olzak**: Oh but you do see Cole was possessed by the source and he when he returned he just wanted her to love him but she killed him anyways. Just like you were tricked and manipulated into consuming the Hollow. Now they want to settle the score._

_**Billie**: If they wanted to kill me they could have five months ago._

_**Olzak**: No they couldn't they had to wait until you were most vulnerable that is why they stole your powers_

_**Billie**: It was for my own protection_

_**Olzak**: No it was because it would be easier to take your life. _

_**Billie**: No you are lying, they want to save me_

**Olzak**: If you don't believe me see for yourself.

_Billie and Olzak walk down the stairs to the living room and they hear all three sisters in the kitchen they sit and listen._

_**Piper**: That is one stupid Bitch, I mean come on, does it look like I want to save her._

_**Phoebe**: I know I thought that I was naive but how stupid can you be._

_**Piper**: I mean after what she did why would I want her any where near my family. She is going to pay for everything that she did. You mark my words._

_**Paige**: I mean how could we forgive her for stealing Wyatt's power and killing Phoebe and I, even if you did rewind time and bring us back._

_**Phoebe**: Now that she is here what are we going to do with her, I mean she is defenseless because you binded her powers._

_**Piper**: Oh we make her suffer, like she made us suffer. It is time for some pay back and like they say payback is a bitch._

_**Billie**: They must be possessed or something they don't want to hurt me._

_**Olzak**: Well stop standing here and go check for yourself. Come on don't be afraid they can't kill you in your dreams._

_Billie leaves the living room and goes into the living room to confront the girls._

_**Billie**: You guys have to snap out of it, you really don't want to kill me right._

_**Piper**: What is your dumb ass doing out of your room, who told you to leave_

_**Billie**: Nobody told me to leave it but this demon told me that you wanted to kill me is that true._

_**Paige**: What do you think, you think that we actually want you her after what you did to us._

_**Phoebe**: Yeah did you really think that we wanted to be your friends or better yet your sisters. Look around sweetheart, I already got sisters and I don't need you._

_**Billie**: But you said that you wanted to help me after I tried to kill myself. You said that you were there for me_

_**Piper**: Oh yeah about that, how did you like my spell. I brought out all that pain to make you want to kill yourself._

_**Billie**: What._

_**Phoebe**: How else were we supposed to get you to trust us, we had to come to your __rescue._

_**Paige**: And thanks to Piper's spell she is the only one that can return your powers._

_**Billie**: You don't mean that, you saved my life._

_**Piper**: Actually we want to end it. (Piper flicks her wrist and tries to blow up Billie but it sends her flying across the room)_

_Just then Leo runs downstairs to see what is going on._

_**Leo**: What the Hell was that, I just got the boys to sleep._

_**Phoebe**: Oh that was Piper trying to blow up Billie for what she did._

_**Billie**: Please I think that they are possessed, you have to help me_

_**Leo**: Piper what is wrong with you,(he helps Billie up off the floor) You promised that once she got here that I could have the first hit._

_**Piper**: Sorry, I was bored and she was really pissing me off._

_**Billie**: What not you to Leo, what did I do to you._

_**Leo**: (Grabs Billie by the throat). I was almost killed because of you. I lost time with my boys because of your big ultimate battle. (Throws Billie across the room and she falls on the table) I was locked away in a block of ice because of you and your dumb ass sister._

_Leo starts to kick Billie in her stomach and slap her in her face. Just then the sisters leave the kitchen and pulls Leo away._

_**Phoebe**: Leo would you stop, we don't want to kill her_

_**Billie**: Thank you_

_**Phoebe**: Let me finish bitch, we don't want to kill you yet, not until we all have had our fun. (Phoebe kicks her in her face and knocks her unconscious.) Paige could you do the honors._

_**Paige**: Certainly. Billie, Handcuffs, Basement. (Billie is orbed to the basement in handcuffs)_

_**Piper**: Now the fun really begins_

**Reality-Kitchen**

Paige and Phoebe return after only being gone for twenty minutes

**Piper**: I thought you guys had lunch dates so why are you back.

**Paige**: We did and we cancelled, this is where we need to be right now.

**Phoebe**: Besides what if something happens and we all need to be here.

The sisters hear the noise going on in Billie's room

**Paige**: Phoebe maybe you spoke to soon.

**Piper**: What the hell was that

**Paige**: It sounded like it came from Billie's room, you don't think that it is a demon do you

**Phoebe**: Well we have to go check it out

**Piper**: Leo stay here and watch the boys

They all run upstairs to Billie's room to see what the noise was. They open the door and see that Billie is on the floor, with her body covered in bruises and blood.

**Phoebe**: Oh my god, Paige hurry up and heal her.

**Paige**: (kneeling down beside Billie) I can't my power is not working. Do you think that she was attacked by a demon

**Piper**: Oh no, I hope not I binded her powers so she wouldn't run away.

**Phoebe**: I don't see a demon and she is still alive, what are we going to do.

Billie still unconscious but she mutters the name of the demon in her dream word.

**Billie**: Ol...Ol...zak

**Piper**: Who is Olzak, and what kind of demon is he.

**Phoebe**: Only on way to find out, Book of Shadows. Piper you come with me and Paige you orb her to the attic.

**Billie's Dream Reality**

_Billie is down in the basement still handcuffed and now she is fully away._

_**Billie**: Olzak, please help me. I believe everything help me_

_**Olzak**: There is nothing that I can do, everything here is real_

_**Billie**: How can that be I thought you said that this was a dream. You said I couldn't get hurt in my dream._

_**Olzak**: Hey I am a demon what did you expect, you wanted to know if they hated you and they do._

_**Billie**: Please how do I escape, I refuse to die here_

_Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo come down to the basement with crystals and stun potions to torture Billie._

_**Piper**: Who the hell are you talking too (looks at Olzak), hey thanks for waking her up_

_**Phoebe**: Yea this Bitch is going to get what's coming to her_

_**Billie**: What you know him, you are working with a demon. How could you do that_

_**Paige**: Well A)we can do anything we damn well please, and B) it wouldn't be any different then working with you, now would it._

_**Leo**: Lets just get this over with_

_**Paige**: Alright, Crystals, Circle_

_The crystals circle around Billie_

_**Piper**: Let the fun begin._

**Reality-Attic**

**Phoebe**: It says here that the Olzak is the demon of fear

**Paige**: I thought that was Barbas

**Phoebe**: Well yes but Olzak is the can only get to you in your dreams. Once he gets to you in your dreams, everything that happens to you in dreams happen to you in real life.

**Piper**: Okay so how do we vanquish him. There has got to be a way to say her.

**Phoebe**: Well there is a spell but only the person in the dream state can say it.

Leo has just enter the attic

**Leo**: Did you found out what is happening to her

**Piper**: Apparently the demon called Olzak has her in a dream state.(Sees Leo worried face). Wait, what don't we know.

**Leo**: He only comes after witches who have lost love ones and are in a great deal of pain. He brings back their spirits to comfort them. But there is a catch

**Phoebe**: What catch

**Leo**: The spirits try to convince you that it is better on their side. They try to get you to join them. So they want them to commit suicide. Once they give up their life, Olzak steals their soul

**Piper**: Isn't there some way to help her, why can't we heal her.

**Leo**: No because she is trapped in the dream world, she is the only one who can save herself.

**Paige**: So we have to sit here and watch her die, we can not let that happen.

**Piper**: Paige is right there has got to be a way, we will not let her die.

**Phoebe**: But there is nothing that we can do, Leo says so the book says so.

**Piper**: We cannot let her die after all she has did for us, she killed her own flesh and blood to save us. If it had been be me I don't think that I could have done it.

**Phoebe**: Piper's right we have to do something.

**Paige**: SO what do we do.

**Phoebe**: Maybe if we write a spell it can take her to her dream world and try to convince her that she cannot let herself die.

**Piper**: Lets do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**DisclaimerStill don't own Charmed, but I am still working on it**

**Chapter 7-Plan Into Action**

**Billie's Dream Reality**

_Billie is still stuck in the basement trapped in a crystal cage. The sisters are nowhere to be seen and the only person there is Olzak_

_**Billie**: Help me somebody get me out of here. I should not be here._

_**Olzak**: I cannot help you girl, you are here because you deserve to be here. What you did is unforgivable._

_**Billie**: No I saved their asses and this is haw they repay me, I need to get of here now._

_**Olzak**: I don't think that there is anything that I can do, it is all up to them_

_Just then the sisters come back downstairs to the basement and see Billie talking to thin air_

_**Phoebe**: Well, well, well it is nice to see that the little bitch is now awake_

_**Paige**: Yea she is awake all night but who the Hell is she talking too. I always knew she had a problem_

_**Billie**: I am talking to the demon, Olzak. That's it the demon is controlling you. You have to fight it before you do something that you regret._

_**Piper**: Regret, the only thing that we regret was bringing you into our home. We actually thought of you like family and what do we get in return. You tried to kill us._

_**Billie**: And I said that I was sorry, and I killed my sister to save you. Isn't that enough_

_**Phoebe**: No it will be enough when you are dead and we can take care of that._

_**Piper**: You have no idea what I went through, I held my dead sister in my arms and I thought I would never see her again. So I don't care if you suffer every day of your life, it will never be enough._

_**Billie**: You are not supposed to punish the guilty, Phoebe you taught me that._

_**Phoebe**: Yea we are not supposed to punish the guilty with death, there is nothing in the rules about torturing._

_**Piper**: Paige I think that it is your turn to torture her, we'll just sit back and watch._

_**Billie**: Paige please don't do this to me, please you don't want to do this._

_**Paige**: Like hell I do, Heart_

_All of the sudden Billie grabs her chest because it feels like her heart is abut to be ripped out of chest and she can't breathe_

**Reality-Attic**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are still in the attic and phoebe is busy finishing the spell. Billie is still in her sleep state and only talks out loud sometimes but in broken sentences. Everyone is feeling that they are running out of time.

**Piper**: Have you finished with that spell yet Phoebe, I think that she is awake in this dream reality of hers.

**Phoebe**: I am working on it Piper, but I don't know what will happen when we get there

**Paige**: I know what you mean, how are we going convince her not to kill herself.

**Piper**: We don't have time to think abut that now, right now we have to find a way to save her before she dies.

**Phoebe**: I think that it is finished, I just hope that it will work.

**Piper**: It has to work, what she did for us cannot end in vain.

**Paige**: Guys I think we have a problem, something is wrong with Billie.

They all look over at Billie and she that she is now standing up in a dream like state holding on to her chest.

**Billie**: Please…..stop…..I can't ……….breathe………Paige…….stop……you're killing me. I….said…….that I am sorry…..It hurts……please…….make it stop

**Paige**: Why is she calling me name, I am not even touching her.

**Phoebe**: Nor you Paige, dream Paige. What ever happens in her dream world happens to her in real life.

**Paige**: But what am I doing to her that hurts so bad, I mean she is not bleeding so I couldn't have stabbed her.

**Piper**: No you aren't stabbing her, you are calling for something.

**Paige**: And what would I be calling for to make her grab her chest like that

**Piper**: Her heart, remember when you first become a witch the source manipulated you into calling for that boy father's heart and you almost killed him.

**Paige**: Not one of my better moments I must say, well if we want to say her we better get going with that spell.

**Piper**: Hey Paige is right, so lets go Phoebe, Phoebe

They look over to see that Phoebe is bending down over Billie's body.

**Phoebe**: Oh my, guys she stopped talking, I think she is not breathing

They all rush over to Billie who has now passed back out on the floor. They try to find a pulse but they can't seem to find one.

**Phoebe**: Piper, and Paige, I think that she is dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lastest chapter, please enjoy**

**Disclaimer I don't owned Charmed but i wish I did**

**Chapter 8-Family Gathering **

**Dream Reality**

****

_**Piper**: Come on Paige, that is enough you know we can't kill her_

_**Paige**: Why not, she killed us_

_**Piper**: But you know what Olzak said. I will much more satisfying if she took here own life_

_**Paige**: Fine, alright. (She stop calling for here heart, but they realized that she wasn't breathing)_

_**Phoebe**: Is she breathing_

_**Piper**: I don't know, let me check. (Bends down over Billie's body and checks her pulse). Crap her breathing is light but she will live._

_**Phoebe**: Well that bitch needs to wake up so we can watch her suffer some more_

_**Paige**; Well I can heal her just a little bit, so she will wake up (Paige begins to heal Billie)_

_Billie starts to stir a little while Paige is healing her but not enough to wake up. When she finally wakes up she sees everyone standing over her including Olzak._

_**Billie**: What did you guys do to me, why are you doing this._

_**Olzak**: Because you don't deserve to live, you know that._

_**Billie**: See I knew a demon was possessing the sisters. Now you guys have to believe._

_**Piper**: He is not possessing us. We know what we are doing. _

_**Phoebe**: Listen you bitch, we hate your guts and we will never forgive you for what you did._

_**Paige**: What she said. To us you are evil and we kill evil people like you._

_**Billie**: But I am not evil, I was being manipulated._

_**Olzak**: Oh but you are, and they are not the only ones that believe it._

_**Billie**: What are you talking about_

_Then out of the corner of her eye Billie sees the spirits of her parents and her sister Christy._

_**Olzak**: You see they hate you too because you turned your backs on them._

_**Billie**: No I didn't _

_**Billie's Mom**: Yes you did, you promised that you would take care of your sister for me. And what did you do kill her for people you hardly knew._

_**Billie's Dad**: Yes and you left me and mother to die by the hands of a demon. You abandon your own family. Your flesh and blood._

_**Christy**: At least your death wasn't caused by her own hands._

_**Billie**: I did what I thought was best, you were trying to kill innocent people._

_**Christy**: Well they are not so innocent now are they. They want you dead but can you blame them._

_**Billie**: What do you mean_

_**Billie's Mom**: Isn't it obvious, you are backstabbing, a betrayer. You turned your back on your father and me. Then you turned your back on your own sister. You stabbed the sisters in the back to after they took you in. _

_**Paige**: Come to think about she is worse then Cole_

_**Phoebe**: Cole, she is worse than Gideon_

_**Billie**: I am nothing like them and you know it._

_**Piper**: Aren't you. Cole and Gideon were people that we trusted with our lives and they tried to kill us the first clear shot they got. Well Gideon just tried to kill Wyatt and successed in killing Big Chris._

_**Billie's Dad: **Honestly I thought we raised you better than that but your are nothing more than the backstabbing bitch they say you are._

_**Billie**: (Now in full on tears) I am nothing like those evil people. I am not evil, I was doing what I thought was best._

_**Christy**: What was best was getting rid of those evil witches but no instead you killed me._

_**Billie**: Because you wanted to hurt innocent people_

_**Christy**: And now they are going to kill you unless_

_**Billie**: Unless what_

_**Olzak**: There is one way that you can escape this hell hole_

_**Billie**: What I will do anything_

_**Olzak**: It is simple really, if you want this to end you just have to end your life._

_**Billie**: End my life, you mean kill myself_

_**Christy**: It is the only way that we can be together, as a family_

_**Billie's Mom**: And we will forgive you for everything you have done._

_**Billie**; No you are lying there has to be another way to escape this_

_**Christy**: There is no other way dammit. If you don't do it then they will kill you themselves._

_**Billie's Dad**: And they are evil and they will take great pride in the killing_

_**Phoebe**: Trust us we will_

_**Billie**: I am so sorry, I never wanted things to be this way._

_**Billie's Mom**: we know sweetheart, but don't you want us to be a family again._

_**Billie**: Of course I do, I miss you guys. I love you so much_

_**Christy**: Then do it, join us. Forget this life you had._

_**Billie**: No I can't _

_**Olzak**: Yes you can. Take this (hands her a knife) in a few minutes your life can begin again with your true family._

_**Billie's Dad**: Please Billie we miss you so much._

_**Billie**: I miss you too, I want to be with you all again._

_Billie takes the knife to her wrist and cuts it but not that deep. It starts to bleed slowly and she does the same to her other wrist. St lays back down against the wall and waits for her pain to be over._

**Real Reality**

**Phoebe**: Oh no it is starting

**Piper**: what are you talking about. I thought you said that she was breathing again

**Phoebe**: she is but now it has just gotten worst

**Paige**: Worse, how worse can it get

**Phoebe**: She has just cut here wrist and now she is bleeding

**Piper**: Well lets read the spell and stop this before she dies.

**Paige**: How will we get her to say the spell to vanquish Olzak. She just might think we are just a dream

**Phoebe**: The same way we convinced Piper not to say the spell we the source had her.

**Piper**: Lets go

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige:**

**We call upon the power of three**

**To take us into her dream**

**To her subconquisous take us there**

**To help us help her end her nightmare**

**Piper, Phoebe, and Paige arrive to see a dream version of themselves the demon Olzak and the ghosts of Billie's Family**

**Phoebe: What have you done**

**Piper: Back away from her, now**

**Olzak: There is nothing you can do now you are too late. In a matter of moments her soul will be mine**


	9. Chapter 9

Final Chapter, sorry it took so long to finsh but I did

I do not own Charmed, even though the show is stellar, happy much

Chapter 9- Starting Over

**Dream Reality**

_Piper: You are wrong, We are here to save Billie again_

_Olzak: You can't save him, you're to late_

_Piper: Wanna bet. (She raises her hands and freezes him in place_

_They all rush to Billie's side_

_Phoebe: Come on Billie you need to let Paige heal you_

_Billie: No, you hate me. I need to be with my family_

_Phoebe: No we can't let you die, we are here to save you_

_Billie: I just want to die, I don't deserve your help_

_Paige: That is not true, we can get you out of here_

_Billie: I don't want to leave. If I go back to the real world I will be alone_

_Piper: You won't be alone, you have us_

_Billie: No, I have no family, I killed them all_

_Piper: you did not kill them, demons killed them._

_Phoebe: We know how it feels to lose someone. We lost our mom and sister to demons too_

_Billie: You don't get it. I am alone. You guys lost one sister but gained another. You have your mother and grams whenever you want to summon them. Piper, you have Leo and your sons and club. Phoebe has Coop and her job and Paige has Henry. Who the hell do I have. My parents and I didn't really get along until I almost got them killed and then a couple of months later they are killed. I found my sister and I was forced to kill her. You have no ideas how I feel._

_Piper: No we don't know but we want to help you out_

_Billie: How can you trust me, I tried to kill you_

_Paige: I tried to kill my sisters when I was turned into a vampire_

_Phoebe: And when I turned into a banshee and was queen of the underworld_

_Piper: Or when I turned into a Wendigo and was possessed by a demon spirit. The point is that we all have been turned by evil at one point or another. The fact is that you fought it and won_

_Billie: Really what did I win._

_Phoebe: You still have us, we consider you family, why do you think we are here._

_Billie: To watch me suffer and gloat and be pleased that I am dead_

_Paige: No we are here to save you, you just have to believe us_

_Billie: I want to, but I don't believe in myself anymore_

_Phoebe: You have to try_

_Billie: But what if I mess up again, what if I hurt someone else_

_Piper: Then we will be there to help you out. Trust us we have been were you are._

_Billie: I do, what do I have to do_

_Paige: Let me heal you (Billie nods and shakes her head yes. Paige places her hands over the wounds and heals Billie's wrist)_

_Just then Olzak unfreezes is shocked to see Billie healed_

_Olzak: What did you do, she was supposed to be mine_

_Piper: Well too bad, because she is belongs to us_

_Olzak: Don't you see Billie, they are just pretending to care but they don't_

_Billie: Yes they do, they risked their lives to save me_

_Paige: Again_

_Olzak: Yes this time, but what if turn evil again then you are right back where you are now. Alone_

_Billie: No they won't leave me, they are my friends _

_Olzak: you don't deserve to have friends, you are just like your sister_

_Billie: I am nothing like her. And maybe right now I don't deserve their friendship but I will earn it back. Piper I could use my powers back now_

_Piper: Oh right. Give her powers back that was taken from this attack_

_White lights surround Billie as she lifts up her hand and send Olzak flying across the room_

_Olzak: You can't stop me, I feed off of your pain_

_Billie: Not anymore, Demon that feeds off pain and steals their souls, strike down this evil forevermore. _

_With that Olzak is vanquished and the girls are sent back to their own minds_

**Chapter 9- Starting Over**

Piper: Okay, is everyone okay

Paige: I think so, what about you Phoebe

Phoebe: Yes I am fine, check on Billie

Billie: no need I am fine. (she tries to get out but is blasted back by the crystal cage). Ow what the hell, a little help here

Phoebe: Oh yea, sorry about that, it was for your own protection. (Goes over and kicks a crystal away)

Billie: Thanks, so I guess I better get going

Piper: Oh no your ass is not going anywhere, not until we talk

Billie: You guys really meant what you said, that I was like family to you

Phoebe: Oh course we meant it, why would you say that

Billie: I thought you just didn't want me to die, that's all

Paige: No we don't want you to die, but we don't want to lose you as a friend either

Billie: You mean that

Piper: Of course we mean it, now you go lay down in your room and rest. We will finish talking during dinner.

Billie: I think I will (she leaves and goes into her room)

Piper: What are we going to do with her

Phoebe: We are going to be there for her, give her the love that she needs and deserves

Paige: I think we can do that, what about you Piper

Piper: At first, I didn't think I could but seeing what she has been through. She just wanted to save her sister and I know what that feels like. Seeing that I now that I can give her second chance.

Phoebe: Well me and Coop have a surprise for you guys tonight. Can you get everyone together

Piper: I think I can do that

All three sisters leave out of the attic

**Later on the night**

Everyone was eating dinner

Billie: I just want to say thank you for saving my life, you didn't have too

Paige: Yes we did, we couldn't let you die now could we

Piper: Yea and I have a question for you

Billie: Yea what is it

Piper: Well since we have seen your apartment and it is a dump, me and Leo have decided to give you a place to stay. On one condition, you have to go back to school

Billie: I think I could do that, thanks so much

Piper: That is not all, I also need a new assistant manager for the club and I think you could be the perfect candidate.

Billie: Oh my god, that would be so stellar. Thank you so much Piper. (She goes over and gives Piper a big hug)

Phoebe: Well I have an announcement too. Coop and I are having a baby

Everyone: Oh my god I am so happy for you/Congratulations (Everyone goes and gives Phoebe and Coop handshakes and hugs). And I was also wondering if Billie would like to be the baby's godmother. What do you guys think

Coop: I think that would be perfect

Paige and Piper: Me too

Billie: I don't know what to say

Phoebe: All you have to do is say yes

Billie: Well then, it is a yes

Piper: Well this is cause for celebration. I will get the champagne

Billie: Yes champagne it is

Piper: Aren't you a little underage for that

Billie: Come on Piper, this is a happy occasion

Paige: Yea Piper, it is just this once

Piper: Oh alright, but this will be the last time

Piper goes to the kitchen and comes out with seven glasses and a bottle of champagne and cider. Everyone fills there glasses with their respected drinks.

Phoebe: I would like to make a toast. May our love for each other always grow through each generation. To family

Everyone except Billie: To family

Paige: What is wrong with you, you are family now

Billie: I am

Everyone: Yes

Billie: Well in that case, to family

The End


End file.
